Termination
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: The only gem in the world capable of outstanding the silver crystal is about to be stolen, can the combined forces of WOOHP top agents, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Sailor Scouts be enough to stop the deadly alliance who wants to get it?
1. Crossed Paths

Totally Spies,  
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
And  
Sailor Moon  
In  
"Termination"  
  
Act 1  
  
Beverly Hills Mall – 2:56pm. Alex, Clover and Sam have lunch in their favorite spot.  
  
-Is there something better than this? – Clover said  
  
-I don't think so – Replied Alex  
  
-Guys... haven't you noticed that we haven't been on a mission for almost a month? –Sam said.  
  
-Now that you say it... yeah... why do you think it is? –Alex replied  
  
-Maybe Jerry gave us the vacations we deseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrveeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! –Clover yelled as the three girls fell down a hole that opened below them.  
  
Moments later the three girls fell in a cushion right in front of W.O.O.H. P's head Jerry.  
  
-Welcome girls.  
  
-Goodbye vacations... -said Clover  
  
-What's wrong Jerry? –Asked Sam  
  
-I need you to go to Japan; there are rumors of a terrorist organization that will try to steal a gem called "The Dragon's egg" known to have magical powers.  
  
-Magical powers? What kind?- asked Alex  
  
-We don't know for sure, but you have to guard it. –Jerry said  
  
-Then to Japan we go – Said Alex  
  
-Okay, here is what you will need: Rocket belts, computerized glasses that will allow you not only to see through the night but also to scan the surroundings, laser lipstick and a new invention, tracking pins that can be followed with these watches.  
  
-Wow... -Said Clover  
  
-The WOOHP's jet is waiting for you. –Jerry said  
  
The teenagers walked to the jet and their journey began. 8 hours later they arrived to Japan.  
  
-Where to go now? –Asked Alex  
  
-Let's go check the expo where the crystal will be shown – Replied Sam  
  
-Do you know where it is? –Asked Clover  
  
-Yes, Tokyo Tower. –Sam said  
  
-I want to eat some sushi –said Alex  
  
-YUCK!!! Why do you want to eat that for? –asked Clover  
  
-Sushi is a very fine meal – Alex replied  
  
-Cut it out, here comes a bus. –Sam said  
  
That night the girls entered the tower silently.  
  
-Why couldn't we come when it was open? –Clover asked  
  
-Because if anyone will try to steal this gem they will try to do so at this particular time –replied Sam  
  
But unknown to them several eyes watch them as they move inside the place of the exposition.  
  
-There it is... wow... it's beautiful –Sam said  
  
-Now I know why Jerry is worried about it –added Alex  
  
Clover on the other hand was glaring at the other jewels.  
  
-Oh look at this... I surely look beautiful with this...  
  
-Clover don't touch anything...  
  
-OW!! –a girl's voice was heard  
  
The three girls looked around  
  
-Guys someone is around here –said Sam  
  
Clover put her glasses on and began to look around.  
  
-I don't see  
  
-VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!! ENCIRCLE!!!!  
  
-HEY LET ME GO!!! – Yelled Clover as a chain wrapped around her  
  
-STOP RIGHT THERE!!! JEWELS ARE A GIRL'S MOST PRICELESS POSETION!!! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL THEM!!! I'M SAILOR MOON CHAMPION OF JUSTICE!!! I RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL!!! AND THAT MEANS YOU!!!  
  
-LET CLOVER GO!!! –Yelled Alex  
  
But as the girl moved to aid her friend a figure jumped in front of her, it was a girl about her age with a strange sailor outfit that ended in a green mini skirt.  
  
-Stop right there thief, in the name of Jupiter I'll punish you.  
  
-In what? Look, you better get out of the way ballerina girl or I'll seriously hurt you. –Replied Alex  
  
-You? Hurt me? I would really love the exercise –Replied Sailor Jupiter  
  
For any answer Alex tried a flying kick on Sailor Jupiter but the girl proved to be faster and did not only moved aside but at the same time punched Alex so hard that the surprised girl fell against a glass display  
  
-HEY!!! –Yelled Sam as she joined the fight.  
  
-You want to fight too? –asked Sailor Jupiter  
  
Alex got up.  
  
-Stand aside Sam, this is personal.  
  
-We can take her down as a team – replied Sam  
  
-Sailor Moon can you hold this? –said Sailor Venus giving Sailor Moon the edge of her chain.  
  
Sailor Venus jumped down.  
  
-Okay you want to play handicap, I'll even the score.  
  
Meanwhile Clover got her laser lipstick and started to use it to get herself free.  
  
-Come on come on  
  
Sailor Moon noticed that Sailor Mercury was glaring both to the group below them and to the screen of her microcomputer.  
  
-What's wrong?  
  
-Something is wrong... it's three of them plus five of us that means eight... yet I have twelve signals on my scanner... LOOK OUT!!!!!  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Enemies revealed

Termination Act 2  
  
Sailor Mercury pushed Sailor Moon to the ground as a sai knife crossed the air, Sailor Moon felt a droplet of blood fell in her uniform, to her horror Sailor Mercury had a cut in her left cheek.  
  
-Oh God... Sailor Mercury...  
  
-It hurts a bit but I'll be fine...  
  
Sailor Mars glared to the place where the knife came from but all she saw was a green blur a second later she was flying against the wall.  
  
-OKAY TURTLES TAKE THEM ALL DOWN!!! - A voice commanded  
  
Sailor Venus ducked when what looked to her like a green burst flew above her, following her instinct the girl threw a kick to the place where she thought the burst was supposed to land, she wasn't wrong, but what she saw shocked her.  
  
-What... are you?  
  
The creature that seemed to be an overgrowth turtle got up and showed her knunchaku.  
  
-You're beautiful... why all of the bad girls are pretty huh?  
  
-BAD GIRL? -Replied Sailor Venus  
  
-Look, why don't you surrender and I take you for pizza when you come out of prison? -Asked Michelangelo  
  
-Me? You're the one that will go to prison you creep!!  
  
To Michelangelo's surprise Sailor Venus began a formidable attack all over him, he was barely able to protect himself or to even respond, meanwhile Sailor Mercury was about to get up when she met the blade of a katana sword.  
  
-I'll stay down if I were you. -Leonardo said.  
  
-Sailor Moon... the moment I use my bubbles you'll throw your tiara to him okay?  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. Meanwhile Clover got off the Venus chain, she ducked when a bo staff flew above her.  
  
-AHHH!!! What are you trying to do ?!??!?  
  
But for any answer another turtle like creature flew towards her, Clover rolled in front of it and avoided the blow, the creature recovered his bo staff.  
  
-You're good. -Donatello said.  
  
-You haven't seen half of it – Clover replied as she got what seemed to be a pen out and extended to form a bo staff of her own.  
  
-You want to play? -Donatello said  
  
In other part of the room Raphael was holding his sai knives in front of Sailor Jupiter, Alex and Sam.  
  
-I think we should leave our fight aside and take care of this freak -Sailor Jupiter said  
  
-I think we should, right Alex?  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
-Uhhh.... three on one... I'm going to love this – Raphael said.  
  
Sam was first to attack, Raphael was able to avoid her kicks and punches, Sam moved next and the two took on Raphael, though the ninja turtle proved to be the best when in one sole movement threw Sam to the ground and pointed one of his sai knifes to her throat while pinning Alex to the wall with one of his feet and pointed his other sai knife to her chest.  
  
-Gotcha...  
  
But someone tapped on her shoulder.  
  
-You forgot about me.  
  
But when Sailor Jupiter tried to kick him Raphael trapped her leg with his knifes and threw her to the ground. At that same moment.  
  
-MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!!  
  
-MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!  
  
Blinded by the mist Leonardo just felt the impact of the tiara on his chest and fell back, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon got up.  
  
-Sailor Mercury who are they? -Sailor Moon asked  
  
-I have heard of them before... but I never thought they were real... I MOVE ASIDE!!!  
  
Sailor Moon felt her body pushed and then she heard a loud crash and Sailor Mercury moan in pain.  
  
-SAILOR MERCURY!!!  
  
-Get the... outer scouts...  
  
-But I  
  
Sailor Moon couldn't finish, an explosion blew the roof above them and several black ninjas jumped from the top. The turtles glared in shock.  
  
-Leonardo what is this? -said Donatello  
  
-The foot...  
  
-Destroy them all and get the Dragon's egg -Ordered a voice above them  
  
-But who is she? -asked Clover as she saw a woman in black on top.  
  
-Ask later!!!  
  
Clover stood in shock as she saw Donatello fly above her shoulder and kick one of the ninjas that was about to hit her with his katana sword from behind.  
  
-OK I think I managed to deduct that the enemies are they not us, so let's take care of the creeps – said Sam  
  
-I agree, JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!  
  
The lighting bolt took care of a group of ninjas while the woman in black jumped in, but she saw Sailor Moon between her and the gem.  
  
-Get out of the way girl.  
  
-What? I'm not going to let you take it, I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice, I  
  
-Yeah yeah, I already know who you are, for the last time get away from there.  
  
Sailor Moon prepared to fight and the woman laughed.  
  
-You want to fight me? Okay then I'll beat you up and the I'll take the gem, you'll see what the Black Rose can do.  
  
Sailor Moon tried to anticipate her movement but the Black Rose proved to be faster and drop kicked her in the chest, as she fell the back of her head hit the table where the gem was, she started to hear an intense buzzing inside of her head and all around was blurry and the voices slow.  
  
-Well? Get up little girl, I'm not done with you.  
  
The Black Rose pulled Sailor Moon up from her bow, the girl stood up but was unable to see correctly and the buzzing inside of her head was keeping her off balance, a kick to the head made her fall to her knees.  
  
-Pathetic.., I'll put an end to your misery -she said taking her katana sword out.  
  
-Leave her alone!!! MERCURY ICE BUBBLES!!! BLAST!!!  
  
The woman was frozen in an instant, seen their leader defeated the rest of the ninjas flew away. The turtles followed them while Alex ran towards Clover who was holding her arm and a line of blood running down her face.  
  
-You OK?  
  
-Yeah... but I think I broke my wrist.  
  
Sailor Venus made sure the ninjas they defeated where securely tied up with her chain before checking on Sailor Moon who was still on her knees, when she got to her the teenager was crying silently.  
  
-Sailor Moon are you OK?  
  
-Get... Ami... please...  
  
Sailor Venus opened her eyes wide, unless she was feeling too bad she wouldn't dare to use their real names, so she ran to get Sailor Mercury, the blue haired girl kneeled before her friend.  
  
-Sailor Moon I'm here, what's wrong?  
  
-I... I... can't get up... and I can't stop my hands from shacking....  
  
Sailor Mercury noticed that Sailor Moon's arms were shacking violently.  
  
-Oh God...  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Haunting past

Hi everyone, here we are to keep up with this story, hope you like it.  
  
-What's wrong? -asked Sam as she saw the girls gathered around Sailor Moon  
  
-She's hurt -Informed Sailor Mars  
  
-Why don't we take her to WOOHP headquarters? Maybe Jerry can help her.- Alex said  
  
The Sailor Scouts glared at each other.  
  
-I think it's the best idea – Sailor Mercury said  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter helped Sailor Moon up and took her to the WOOHP helicopter that was waiting for them outside. Later that day WOOHP's medical staff performed tests on Sailor Moon while Sailor Mercury watched. The looks on the doctor and Jerry worried her.  
  
-What's wrong with her? -Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
-You... you girls... had gone through very rough battles right? -Jerry asked.  
  
-Yes, since we were 14 (they are 17 now) why?  
  
-Doctor Anderson could you please tell Sailor Mercury what you just told me?  
  
-Look, there's no easy way to say this... because of the continuos violent blows to the head she recieved through time... she developed a condition particular to boxers in which the membrane that separates the ventricles is punctured, also the area around it is heavily traumatized, in simple words Sailor Moon has suffered damage to the brain.  
  
Sailor Mercury's eyes opened wide as the doctor explained, Jerry closed his eyes and shaked his head.  
  
-How... how long... until she recovers? -Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
-I'm afraid the damage is irreversible-The doctor replied  
  
Sailor Mercury just sat there, in shock, trying to understand and believe the words that she just heard, her best friend had suffered damage to her brain, all she could do was cover her face with her hands and cry. Sam who was hearing as well sat beside and hugged her.  
  
-Don't lose hope, we'll find a way to help her -the spy said  
  
Meanwhile in depths of a mountain a very particular group gathers.  
  
-The black rose has failed. -Shredder announced as he entered the room.  
  
-Idiot... -Jedaite said  
  
-I'll take care of it – a girl in a school uniform said  
  
Shredder glared at her.  
  
-You?  
  
With formidable speed the girl got out a katana sword and attacked Shredder, the man stopped the blade with his armor and his hand closed around the girl's throat, the teenager smiled.  
  
-Before you can kill me I'll take something from you -she said pressing a hidden knife against a certain part of Shredder's anatomy.  
  
Jedaite clapped.  
  
-Easy Shredder... Go Go is not an ordinary teenager, she is a formidable killer  
  
-I know, her reputation precedes her. -he replied releasing her.  
  
-I'll take care of that crybaby, and perhaps... with some luck... I'll find Sailor V...  
  
The teenager walked out while the group glared at her. Meanwhile at WOOHP headquarters Sailor Moon lays on a bed, Sailor Mercury was sleeping on a chair beside when a hand on her shoulder woke her up.  
  
-Hi Rei  
  
-You should go home and rest.  
  
-No... I have to stay here and help Serena.  
  
-Did you told her?  
  
-No... not yet.... where are Mina and Lita?  
  
-Went to the mall to get some stuff and some comics for her, they want to cheer her up.  
  
At that moment in the mall, a normal looking teenager wanders the corridors and the stores.  
  
-Let's see... the only way to get those Sailor Dorks around here is making some noise...  
  
Smiling she got to a store and took a candy bar without paying for it, she walked out as the owner ran after her.  
  
-HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!!! - he yelled  
  
Go Go turned around and threw a knife to the man who fell to the ground, several security guards rushed as terrified people began to run for their lives.  
  
-Okay girl, put your hands up and in the back of your head. - One of the guards ordered.  
  
-Really? Okay...  
  
The teenager raised her hands, showing incredible speed she took two more knifes out of her shirt and two of the guards fell.  
  
-STOP IT!!! I'M THE SAILOR OF THUNDER AND STRENGHT!!! I'M SAILOR JUPITER AND IN THE NAME OF JUPITER I'LL PUNISH YOU!!!  
  
-AND I.... no... this can't be...  
  
Go Go glared at them.  
  
-Just you two? Where's the crybaby you have for a leader?  
  
-You will never talk about her again like that... JUPITER THUNDER!!! CRASH!!!!  
  
The lighting bolt impacted the ground but Go Go moved aside easily.  
  
-That's all? Fireworks?  
  
-Venus I'm going to move left and you... Venus? Venus what's wrong with you?  
  
-Nothing... let's take care of her...  
  
Go Go glared at Sailor Venus for a moment.  
  
-Can it be? Sailor V is now Sailor Venus? From big heroine to a mere servant... hahahaha  
  
Sailor Jupiter stood motionless  
  
-You know her? - she asked  
  
-Shut up... you know nothing about it... you're just a murderer- Sailor Venus replied without paying attention to Sailor Jupiter  
  
-Murderer? I'm an assassin, and as far as I remember the only one you couldn't catch... right Sailor V?  
  
Sailor Jupiter glared in shock as Sailor Venus's cheeks were wet with tears.  
  
-The only reason I didn't catch you was because I wanted to help that little girl you killed.  
  
-Oh... she's dead... good... I was worried, if she were to be alive my reputation could be ruined.  
  
-You killed a 10 year old girl... and you're proud of it?  
  
Go Go smiled.  
  
-She wasn't the one I intended to kill...  
  
It was only a second, Sailor Jupiter screamed as a knife crossed the air and nailed her hand to the wall.  
  
-JUPITER!!!  
  
-How easy is to take care of you...  
  
-VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!! ENCIRCLE!!!!  
  
The chain flew through the air but Go Go wrapped it around her sword and pulled with such strength that Sailor Venus was taken by surprise and found herself coughing on the floor when the leg of Go Go stopped her with a violent kick to the abdomen.  
  
-You see Sailor V... the one I intended to kill that day... was you... and today... I may not be able to kill the crybaby you worship as a leader but I'll get the second best thing... Sailor V's heart...  
  
Go Go placed her foot on Sailor Venus's chest.  
  
-NO!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!! -Yelled Sailor Jupiter as she franticly tried to release her hand.  
  
-Oh don't worry... you'll be next... goodbye Sailor V...  
  
Go Go raised her sword to end her job. Meanwhile at WOOHPS headquarters Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury talk in the corridor outside Serena's room.  
  
-You better tell her when she wakes up. -Sailor Mars said.  
  
-I don' t know... she may take it the wrong way...  
  
-Look, it's better if she knows.  
  
-You think it's that easy? Go in there and tell her "hey Serena, guess what? You have to quit being Sailor Moon because you have brain damage" What?  
  
Sailor Mercury turned around when she saw the expression on Sailor Mars's face just to met a Sailor Moon with tears running down her face...  
  
To be continued.  



	4. Reborn

Termination Act 4

Sailor Venus closed her eyes as she prepared to feel the blade cut her insides but all she heard was the sound of two metal objects colliding and Go Go cursing.

-I won't let you hurt her – a very familiar voice said

Seeing that her enemy was distracted Sailor Venus pulled her leg making her fall, Michelangelo ran to help her while Leonardo took care of Sailor Jupiter.

-Let me help you up.

-Thank you I

Michelangelo saw her eyes open wide as she held to him.

-What? What's wrong?

His eyes opened in shock as he felt the hand he had on her back wet.

-Don't worry, the poison will allow her to die slowly – Go go said as she ran to make her escape

Michelangelo pulled the knife out of the back of Sailor Venus, the girl gasped in pain.

-You'll be fine, don't worry, I won't let you die.

Sailor Jupiter got to her side with her hand bandaged.

-Come on Venus, be strong, we have to take her to a hospital -Jupiter said

-No, it'll be faster if we let Don take care of this. - Michelangelo replied

The turtle took Sailor Venus on his arms and ran to the street with his pals and Sailor Jupiter on his trail, Michelangelo saw that Sailor Venus began to fall asleep.

-WAKE UP!!! Don't fall asleep please, keep awake

As fast as he could the turtle jumped into the sewer, in minutes he arrived to an abandoned metro station where their hideout was.

-DON!! DON!!!

-What's wrong Mike?

-She's hurt, Go Go did it. - He replied

-Go Go Shinuzaki is still alive? -Master Splinter asked

-Yes master, I just faced her. - Michelangelo replied

-Let me see the girl – He asked

Michelangelo placed Sailor Venus on a bed.

-He'll save her right? -Sailor Jupiter asked with tears on her eyes

-If someone can, he can – Replied Leonardo as he stepped in followed by Raphael.

Master Splinter prepared a herb serum that he gave to Sailor Venus, then he signaled the group to leave the room.

-But... she... she's not...

-She needs rest – Replied Splinter

-Thank you... -said Sailor Jupiter

-I heard you're the strength of the Sailor Scouts, mind if I ask you to train with us while your friend recovers? -Asked Raphael

-Well I don't see why not... -she replied

-So, what kind of weapon you use? - Asked Michelangelo

-Besides my powers I don't use anything, just my hands.

-Then we'll use no weapons either -Ordered Leonardo

Sailor Jupiter glared in awe when she saw the turtles training facility, even though it was underground the place was huge.

-Wow

-Okay, I'll go first, I promise to be gentle. -Said Leonardo

But Leonardo was wrong when he thought that Sailor Jupiter was going to be an easy opponent, it took her 57 seconds to have him on the ground, Raphael approached.

-Piece of cake huh? -he said

-Why don't you try and show me how? -Leonardo replied

-Yeah... besides I'm a just a teen air headed girl... -Sailor Jupiter said in a playful voice

-Let see then...

Raphael began his attack but Sailor Jupiter proved herself best again as she outsmarted him and made him land on his back.

-Guess she outsmarted you didn't she? - Leonardo asked

Meanwhile at the hospital Sailor Mercury tries get Sailor Moon to open the door of her room.

-Sailor Moon please... let me explain...

-GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!!

Sailor Mercury sat in a bench with tears running down her cheeks.

-This is unfair Mars... unfair...

-Look... it's going to be hard... but I'm sure we'll find a way to work it out...

While they talked Clover used her master key to open the door and silently walked to Sailor Moon was looking through the window.

-Hi...

-Can you leave me alone please?

-I will but you will listen to me first.

Sailor Moon nodded.

-Look... it's not the end of the world, you just have to be careful from now on. - Clover said

-For you it's easy to say... you don't have to think that you're going to die if someone hits you hard enough...

Clover chuckled.

-What's so funny? -Sailor Moon said

-Long ago... during a mission... Sam told me to be careful because we were on a mountain top, I told her that I could take care of myself... I tripped... the last thing I remember was Sam yelling my name... then I woke up here... I couldn't feel a thing from my waist down...

-But you can walk... -Sailor Moon said

-Now... back then... I thought my life was over... that nothing mattered... but then I learned that I could get up from the wheelchair I was in... after a year of therapy I walked and then I got back in service... although the doctors told me that I shouldn't... because another injury in my back wouldn't be reversible...

Clover cleaned the tears from her eyes as Sailor Moon glared at her.

-You think I'm making this up right? Look...

Clover removed her blouse and turned around.

-There you can see the scar of the surgery I went through...

Meanwhile a group of villains confers.

-So, you failed as well Go Go? - Jedaite asked.

-I managed to kill Sailor Venus if that is what you're asking -she replied

--I will believe that only if you bring me her head in a silver platter -said Jedaite

Go Go drew her sword and the blade stopped milimeters away from Jedaite's throat.

-Doubt me again and it will be YOUR head the one I'll place in a platter...

-Enough, even though she may be dead, there's still four more Sailor Scouts to take care of, and those anoying turtles as well -Jedaite said

Shredder chuckled.

-What's so funny? -Asked Go Go

-I will take care of them.. I just sent them a surprise...

-And exactly how do you plan to find them?-Replied Jedite

-While you played with them... I conviniently placed a tracing device on one of the turtles's backs...

At that very second, a group of shadow figures moves through the city's sewers, Sailor Jupiter is near the entrances thinking when she's interrupted...

-Wha...?

To be continued...


	5. Bitter friendships

Termination  
Act 5

Sailor Júpiter retreated when the foot ninjas stormed inside.

-Okay... who wants to be first...

Sailor Júpiter proved herself to be best when single handedly took out all the ninjas.

-Piece of cake... Leo needs to know that the Foot discovered the OWWW

The girl fell unconcious when an very familiar iron ball hit her head, said ball had a chain that ended on the right hand of a teenage girl.

-I'm not going to let Shredder have all the fun... take her to the lounge... I'll leave a note for Sailor V.

Meanwhile at WOOHP's hospital wing Sailor Moon rests as the door opens and a black haired girls walks in.

-Hi Sailor Moon. -she said

-Hi... you... you're Alex right?

-Yeah, feeling better?

-Sort of... I have this weird buzzing in the back of my head.

-Well... I brought you some chocolates, Sailor Mercury told me this were your favorites.

-Sailor Mercury said that huh? Well... you can bring this to her then.

-what?

-Tell her that if she knows so much about me then she may know why I can't accept this, I'm sorry.

-Look, you're being too hard on her.

-Really?

-You know she cares a lot about you.

-She... cares?

-Yeah, more than you think.

-SHE WANTED TO LIE TO ME!

-Look you better calm down it's not good for you to get

-SHE WANTED TO KEEP THE TRUTH HIDDEN FROM... oww...

-Sailor Moon? DOCTOR! I NEEED A DOCTOR! -Alex yelled as Sailor Moon lost conciousness.

An hour later on the gardens...

-She hates me... -Sailor Mercury said

-No, of course not... look, she's going through a very hard time... you have to understand her. -Alex replied.

Sailor Mercury took one of her gloves off.

-Look.

Alex's eyes opened wide when she saw the unmistakeable scar of a cut right where then vein was.

-Wha... what happened?

-I owe her my life... long ago... I was so desperate and lonely that I was about to cut my wrists right on the school garden... she got there right when I cut my left one.. she took care of the wound and since then gave her unconditional friendship.

-I see...

Meanwhile at the turtles hideout Sailor Venus walks in the main room with Michelangelo.

-Easy you're still recove... what happened here... LEO! LEO GET OVER HERE!

-What?

-We had visitors.

Leonardo aproached to where a piece of black clothing laid.

-The foot... somehow they found us.

-oh my God... -Sailor Venus said

-What is it?

The girl saw a knife sticked on the wall holding a piece of paper and a piece of green cloth.

-"Sailor V... meet me on the lounge at 8pm... tonight... alone... your friend is with me... don't show up... just think what could 10 guys do to her... G.G.Y.

-Something wrong Venus? -Leonardo asked.

-I... no... I think I should go...

-Wait, you're not recovered yet, you better stay. -Michelangelo said

-Don't worry... I'll be fine – she replied and winked her eye.

Leonardo watched as the girl left the place.

-I think we should follow her Leo. -Michael Angelo said

-I agree, get Don and Ralph.

-Right away.

In Jerry's office he recieves a visitor.

-Well I haven't seen you in a long time. -The man said.

-I know... I found out about what has been going on and I think I can help.

-You think she'll accept that?-Jerry replied.

-I love her and you know that, but you're right, I don't know how will she take it, I have been seen her though, and she's going through a rough time.

-Alex told me about it.

-Any idea of who's behind this?

-No, and it seems that there's not just one person involved... I'm starting to think that this is the combined effort of a group of criminals that know each and everyone involved.

-They do not know about me.

-I hope so. Alex said Ami was going to be in the hospital tonight so you may go and talk to her.

-Okay.

At the lounge, certain blonde girl brings the door down with her chain.

-GO GO! WHERE ARE YOU MONSTER!

A giggle was heard.

-Well... little Sailor V decided to come to play... I'll enjoy watching you die... KILL HER!

-!

To be continued...


End file.
